Release
by Psycho and Princess
Summary: What Envy was doing was a release, he didn't see anything wrong with it. Until the real Edward Elric had to come in and ruin his fun. Rated for tourture and implied rape.
1. Chapter 1

What Envy was doing was a release, he didn't see anything wrong with it. Until the _real _Edward Elric had to come in and ruin his fun.

.

.

.

Pride hit the ground with a sickening crunch, and his blood splattered in thick droplets all around him, turning the gray stone dark red. Even though his injuries healed almost as soon as they appeared, the pain lingered for a long time, sometimes never going away. Right now, Pride didn't think he could take much more of this.

Already, Pride had had his spinal cord snapped, his jugular slashed open, his neck snapped, his wrists shattered so violently his hands themselves were barley hanging on, and-

'_CRACK'_

-and his leg snapped. _Literally._ He gazed with terror filled eyes at the appendage that was previously attached to his body. Now he couldn't even drag himself away.

How could he still be breathing?

Envy was in one of his violent moods again. This was happening more and more lately. He would come home from where ever he was-Pride didn't know nor care, he was just happy Envy was gone- and immediately find Pride so he could torture and kill him.

When he was first created, Envy would refuse to be in the same room as him. The other homunculi weren't as bad, but none of them were very nice to him either. He didn't know why, but they always had the most loathing and hateful looks on their faces when they looked at him.

Pride liked the way he looked, he thought he looked rather pretty. He looked almost like Father too: the same deep golden eyes that flickered between shades depending on his mood, and dark hair that looked like liquid gold running down halfway down his back. Pride liked the way Envy dressed, so he wore clothes of a similar fashion. Sometimes Envy liked it when he did that, but other times he would beat him for it.

Pride had been alive for about a month when the beatings started. Sometimes it would be quick and only hurt a little. Other times the pain went on for hours and Pride would still be sore and achy, even after he had died and regenerated. One time, Pride was bludgeoned to death. Another time, Envy took a sharp but of metal and carved designs all over Pride's body. The scars from that never went away, and whenever he is asked about them Pride claims that they are tattoos. Only, though, out of fear that Envy would hurt him worse. Envy started torturing him not too long after that. Pride would die the too, it would just take longer.

Always afterwords, when Pride had healed enough to move, he would drag himself to the back room where the chimeras were kept and play with them.

Pride had never seen the animals that the chimeras were made out of, but he still like to pet them as he finished healing. The soft and rough textures of their skin always distracted him from the pain.

Pride had never been outside before. Other than going through the underground tunnels to the place where they stole meat for the chimeras from, Pride had never been anywhere in the seven or so months he has been alive.

Pride ran his fingers through the chimera's fur absentmindedly, and was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the soft fur turn to rough, hard scales. His fingers danced a line on the chimera's back where the two creatures were fused together. An area that was covered in a thin strip of soft fuzzy scales. This chimera was a light gray color, but the hair around it's neck was longer and darker than on the rest of it's body. The bottom half of it was covered in scales of a similar color. The tail was almost as long as its body.

Apparently, this chimera didn't like Pride touching the are where its fur ans scales met, and voiced its protest by clamping down on Pride's uninjured leg.

Pride winced as he felt the chimeras fangs stab into the skin, tear the muscle, cut through sinew, and shatter the bone hard enough to send little razor sharp chips cutting into the surrounding muscle. He was already in so much pain though, that he didn't know he had been hurt until he smelt fresh blood mixing with the smell of rotten meat and death that already covered the room like a blanket.

Pride sighed and half-shuffled, half0crawled out of the room and down the hall in the direction of his room. He should get out of there before the smell of his blood aroused the more hungry of the chimeras.

The dark, eerie hallway was lit by sporadic flashes of red light as Pride's body slowly healed itself. He wished with all his being that this would stop soon. Pride would be relived even if the only reason it stopped was because his philosopher's stone ran out of human souls and he died.

Envy was never caught, because he always managed to do it when Father wasn't around. The other homunculi would be in the room sometimes, but they would make no move to stop him.

Pride's throat constricted as he tried to hold back a rage and pain filled scream. Why didn't they stop him? Sometimes, the would even join in. Pride winced at the memories, Lust had really sharp nails!

Pride whimpered and hid behind the bed when he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the locked door. Envy was coming back for him.

"Edo?" Envy sang teasingly. "I know you're hiding in there!"

Over the edge of the brass bed frame, Pride could see Envy break the door off its hinges with a well placed kick. "come out come out, where ever you are!" He sang sadistically as he approached the bed on the far side of the dark room.

Pride had no clue who this 'Edo' person was, but that was the name Envy always called out for.

Maybe if Pride found 'Edo' the pain would stop.

Envy slowly sauntered over to the bed, power and control seeping from his very being with ever step he took. He grinned sadistically as he pulled Pride back onto the bed by his long loose hair, causing Pride to whimper as he looked up at Envy with terror filled teary eyes that were silently begging for Envy to stop and leave him alone.

Envy giggled insanely, and his eyes widened with glee. Pride could accurately predict what would happen next. The part that hurt the most, yet felt so good at the same time. The one thing that both the sadist and victim enjoyed. Envy did it to him almost every night, and sometimes it wouldn't even hurt.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>A.N this is just a little torture fic I came up with for Blue Bird's Illusion. Not too sure where, or how I came up with it, and I honestly don't want to know either. I might make this story more that one chapter. Maybe. It's a definate maybe.<p>

~Psycho


	2. Chapter 2

A.N This story is based loosely around Yaoi-fangirl-Dark-side's _'Not meant for me' _and will contain lines and senario's similar to it. I have gotten the author's enthusiastic permission, and you should check her oneshot out if you want the original story.

* * *

><p>Why did Pride have to be the one to go with Envy to get the meat for the chimeras?<p>

He would have to be alone with Envy for the whole day. Envy would do all sorts of things to him then. And no questions would be asked when the got home late, because Envy had said the meat shop they stole from was all the way across town, when really it was right next to the entrance they used to get out from the underground.

Pride didn't like feeding the chimeras. Sometimes they would try to eat _him. _Of course, no one ever answered his cries of pain as he tried to escape the beasts. Sometimes Envy came. But he would beat Pride for upsetting the monsters.

"Envy!" Pride called out to the older homunculus in the other room timidly, finally caving in and asking for help. "I don't know how much those... those things are eating, is this enough?"

Pride hauled the hefty pile of meat from the back room in front of the counter in the front room where Envy was. He brushed a but of his long free hanging hair out of his face and behind his ear. Envy was talking to someone in the same teasing tone he used on Pride. He couldn't see who it was around Envy though.

Envy turned to smirk at him. "Those 'things' are named chimeras," he reminded Pride, "and I believe that a full back is enough. If they are hungrier they can just eat each other."

Pride's too big eyes widened even more when he saw who it was Envy was talking to. That person looked just like him!

There were some differences though. This person was shorter, yet had more lean muscle. His hair was also shorter than Pride's, though not by much, and was kept in a high pony tail on the back of his head. His face was more narrow, and he had a mean gleam in his deep golden eyes that reminded Pride too much of Envy. He also didn't have the same tattoos that Pride had. There wasn't that much of a difference actually.

"H-h-how..?" The man stammered. Even their voices sounded the same. Pride's was more timid and quiet, but they still sounded the same.

"Pretty good, huh? I am surprised too that father could create a Homunculus, without using and actual living human." Envy said with a smirk, as he strolled over to Pride and placed his hands on Pride's shoulders.

Pride stood there confused, and looked at the boy who was glaring furiously at Envy with a confused expression. Who was this man, and why did he hate Envy so much? Maybe this man would get Envy to stop hurting Pride. Or maybe Pride was just getting his hopes up.

"Wh… Why have you..? You can't-!" The man tried speaking, but he was so infuriated he couldn't get a full sentence out.

Envy laughed at his try. "We can't what, Edo? You can't control who is being born into this world."

Pride's confusion grew. Did Envy just call that man 'Edo?'

"Who is that person?" Pride asked, not knowing if he heard right.

Envy raised his eyebrows, but then he smacked his own forehead. "Oh, that's right! I forgot to introduce you. Well, Chibies: This is Pride, the newest member of the Homunculus-" Pride shrunk a little when Envy pulled him closer into a tight hug. "-and that boy over there, is Edward Elric."

Envy turned his gaze to Pride and send him a smirk. "Edward is in a way a sketch of your appearance."

Pride thought he knew what Envy was saying, but now he was more confused than ever. "What's a sketch, Envy?" He asked.

"Not now Pride." Envy dismissed before turning his gaze back to Edward. He grinned. "You look like someone who is going to explode, Chibi. Well, you could do that, but then you would probably wake up the whole city. Besides, your precious brother is waiting, right?"

This man had a brother too? Did he look like someone from Pride's family also?

Edward just stood there. Pride could tell he was torn between decisions. He had become very good at reading facial expressions and body language He could also see Envy loved to torture Edo just as much as he did Pride.

Envy smirked as if he could see right into Edward's mind. "Come on, Chibi-san. You couldn't beat me before, so what makes you think you can now where we are two?" A sweet, and obviously fake, smile appeared on Envy's face. "And if you leave now, you might still have all your blood."

What was Envy talking about? Pride can't fight. If he could, he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. Maybe Envy just enjoyed messing wit this person's head so much that he forgot that.

Edward backed out of the shop, not taking his eyes off Pride the whole time. It didn't make him feel uncomfortable. Just the opposite actually, it made him feel wanted.

Pride smilled at him sweetly, hopeful that if he got Edo to like him, he could see him again. "See you!"

Envy's sadistic smirk fell as Edward left. "Come on Pride." he said as he grabbed Pride's wrist and pulled him out of the shop and down the street.

Pride's heart was thumping in his chest. He remembered the reason he was unhappy in the first place. Envy was going to hurt him again!

"Envy," Pride heard Lust call from the shadows, "you're needed."

Envy grabbed the meat from Pride before walking towards Lust. "Stay out of trouble. I'll be back in a little while."

Pride nodded fearfully and didn't move until he was sure Envy and Lust were gone.

this could be his chance to talk to Edward without Envy breathing over his shoulder! He ran off in the direction Ed went until he caught up with him and followed Edward all the way to his apartment. He crawled into what he assumed was Edward's room through a window and sat down on the bed.

"Al! Hey, Alphonse, where are you? Come on, this is important!" Pride could hear Edward yelling throughout the house. Alphonse must be his brother. There wasn't anyone in the house when Pride came in though, so Alphonse must not be home.

Pride waited in the dark for twenty minutes before Edward finally came into his bedroom. he sighed heavily and threw himself on the bed, not even noticing Pride was sitting at the end of it. "That's just great Al. And now I really need to talk to you…"

"You could talk with me?" Pride offered, not wanting to see Edo sad.

Edward flew almost up in the air of surprise and sat up. Pride giggled silently at Edward's over exaggerated movements.

"What are _you_ doing here?" He was trying to be harsh, Pride could tell.

"I don't know." Pride answered honestly. He found out saying 'I don't know' got him out of a lot of painful situations.

Pride stared at Edward, his eyes taking on a vacant look, when Edo's eye started to move funny.

"What is your eye doing?" He asked.

Pride's question made Edward madder for some reason. "There's nothing wrong with it." He hissed.

"Oh."

Pride watched with curiosity as Edward suddenly became defensive. "Where's Envy?" He asked darkly.

"He left with Lust. He told me to stay out of trouble while he was gone." Pride said innocently.

"And did he also tell you to come over here and piss me off?" Edward asked madly.

Pride shrugged. "No, not really."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Then why did you come here?"

Pride didn't really know, and he was about to tell Edo that, but then he stopped to think about it. What was the reason he came here? He knew it earlier, but he had forgoten about it when he saw how close he and Edward were.

"I wanted to see you." He answered after a while.

"Why did you want to see me?" Edward asked, thrown off by Pride's previous answer.

Pride tilted his head. "I've heard a lot about you. Envy tries to avoid talking about you, but the others told me that you and I looked alike." Pride paused if Edward had anything to ask. He hadn't, so Pride continued. He told Edward about how he was created, and what the other homunculi would do to him if he stepped out of line, and what the underground hide away where they all lived looked like.

"Sometimes, Envy wants to fight. It is for training, I think. Then he kills me a lot of times, because I can't fight him back. He hurts me a lot and…" Pride paused while he looked for the right words "- and then he tortures me, until I die. Sometimes I consider telling Father about it, but I won't, because Envy looks so happy and satisfied when he kills me."

Pride couldn't help it, he leaned in closer to Ed in the same way Envy had done to him all those times. "But sometimes, when I am alone with Envy, he holds me and places his lips on my face. Sometimes he also touches my lips. Then he will touch me in other places. "

Pride reached out a hand and started playing with Ed's bangs. Edward was frozen. "I think I like the kisses on my lips, but they also make me sad." Pride moved his hand to rest on Ed's right shoulder, and the other was at Ed's left hip for support, almost an embrace.

Pride leaned forward, so his mouth was out for Edward's ear. "It feels like they are not for me, and it makes me sad, because I somehow know they would be better if they were for me." Pride breathed in his ears.

He stared into Edward's eye as he saw him shiver. It made Pride feel warm. He like that feeling that he coulsn't describe with his limited words, wanted to feel it more. He only could when he was over Edo like this.

Pride moved back to face Edward and touched his lips with his fingertips' and brushed them lightly. "I think I know who they are for, and I want to give them to that person, so it doesn't hurt so much."

Pride slowly and a little hesitantly moved his face closer to Edo's. He like it when Envy did this to him, but would Edo?

Sudenly, Prude didn't feel uncertain anymore. He only new what he wanted, and that was Edo. He would do anything and everthing to get him. Pride knew pressing his lips on Edo's was the right thing to do.

He felt strong. He felt in control. He pushed his tounge against Edward's lips, wanting him to open up. Edward complied, and Pride went exploring. Was this how Envy felt all those times he had done this to Pride? If it was, he could understand why Envy would do so.

It felt so weird to have his tongue in someone else's mouth. Yet at the same time, it filled his stomach with a sort of bubbly happiness that he wanted never to stop. Edo's mouth was hot and moist and tasted of wonderful things that Pride couldn't describe because he had never tasted such sweet things. The whole time, Pride was rubbing his hands up and down Edo's back, wanting to make those evil clothes come off of the both of them.

Pride almost stopped when Edo tried to enter his mouth. That had never happened to him before. They both battled for a minute or two before Pride gave in and let Edo enter his mouth. It was so weird to feel another's tongue in his mouth, but most of all it felt good.

Pride wrapped his arms around Edward as the fell from their sitting position on Edo's bed. Pride pulled him in closer and wished they could stay in that one position until the end of time.

They ended up breaking the kiss, because neither of them could breath. Pride stared into Edo's deep golden eyes, and thought it was cute to see his cheeks flushed with pink. It's too bad Pride didn't change colors like that. Probably because he was a created human.

Pride was created from Edward. He realized that. That was probably the reason Envy would do those things to him, they both felt the want for him.

Pride wasn't going to let Envy steal Edward away from him. Edo is _his._

"… I think I understand now." Pride said slowly. "Why Envy…"

He had to get out of there, couldn't let Edo see him like this, on the verge of tears from his sudden realization.

He jumpped out of the window and ran off down the street.

He wouldn't tell Envy about this. Couldn't. Who knows what Envy would do to him then.


	3. Chapter 3

A.N I don't really have an excuse for my slow updating speed as far as this story goes... I feel really bad. I will finish this, no mater how long it takes, so don't worry about that. I will also be going over some of my other stories and fixing them up because i was reading them the other day, and noticed they were all horribly written.

Also, as of April 21st, Psycho's 13! Yay me!

* * *

><p>Pride sat in the darkness of his room the nest night, replaying the scene with Edward over and over again in his mind.<p>

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice the sliver of light shining down on his bed when the door was cracked open and a spiky haired, lithe figure stalked in.

Pride was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and thrown hard to the ground. His head bounced against the cement and black spots scattered over his line of vision.

"Where were you?" Envy growled, lunging for Pride's throat and pinning him down.

"Out." Pride told him, resuming his blank and dull expression that made him look like he wasn't all there.

"Out...Where?" Envy growled, putting pressure on Pride's throat.

"Nowhere." Pride answered in a monotone.

Can you comprehend anything more than a one word answer?" Envy hissed as he sat on Pride's chest. "Or are you too stupid?"

Pride forgot how heavy Envy was. He had seen Envy's true monstrous form, and had a hard time believing all that mass fit in his skinny little stick body. With Envy sitting on his chest like he was, the little black spots were starting to appear again in his vision.

Pride was sick of this. Sick of what Envy did to him. He shoved Envy off him and almost lost his balance when the ground shook as Envy hit the ground.

Pride stepped over the small crater Envy made in the floor on his way to the door.

"I'm not telling you where I was," He spat, "but that is where I'm going now."

Pride took a running leap and scaled the wall into Edo's room again. He sat on the bed and hadn't waited for long before he heard two sets of footfalls enter the flat. His brother must be with him this time.

"I'm telling you Al, there's something unusual going on with this Pride guy!"

Edo was talking about him!

"What did he look like?" A younger, more immature sounding voice asked. That must be Al.

"Well, he looked just like me! Except...taller, had long hair that was kept loose and sort of flowed down to his waist. His clothes looked just like Envy's. He had a really childish face- he was in all likelihood only a couple of months old, and his eyes, oh Alphonse, his eye looked so tormented! The things he told me Envy and the others would do to him! He had this pattern of rust red line formations wrapped all around his body that looked like tattoos at first, but he told me they were scars Envy gave him that never faded."

Edo was worried about him?

"Whoa, brother that sounds really bad."

"That's not the worst of it!" Pride could almost see Edward whipping his head back and forth, his long golden hair hitting him in a comical way. "Pride wasn't exactly the best with words, but from what he was describing, Envy had raped him multiple times."

Alphonse gasped. "That's even worse! We have to help him somehow Ed!"

Al was worried about him too? But they've never even met!

"I'm going to wait and see if he comes back tonight."

"And then what?"

"I don't know Al! There's a very small possibility he'll even show up in the first place, so I'll figure out what to do when he does show up."

Edo would be happy when he saw Pride in his room. He jumped off Edward's dark colored bed and wordlessly slunk into the pitch colored shadows in the corner next to it.

Pride had always been able to make himself concealed within the shadows. He could crawl into them and no one would ever find him. Except Envy. Envy could always find him, no matter where he hid.

"It's late brother, why don't you go lay down?" Pride overheard Al tell Edward.

"Yeah," Edward agreed, "wake me up when the food's ready."

Pride watched as Edo sleepily opened the door to his room He was wearing the very same exact outfit as when Pride first saw him in the meat shop: A long dark red jacket over a smaller black jacket closed by silver clasp and a loose black t-shirt, black leather skinny jeans, a pair of black and red platform boots, and a pair of crisp white gloves.

Edo causally tossed his red jacket, followed by the smaller black one to the side of his bed and only narrowly avoided hitting Pride in his hiding spot.

Pride watched with surprise widened eyes as Edward slowly removed his shirt. He was transfixed by Edo's well-muscled chest. He felt his cheeks flush when he caught himself, and then shifted uncomfortably when he felt a sudden uncomfortable constriction in his shorts.

Trying to distract himself, Pride brought his gaze up and over to Edo's metal arm. Last night, Pride looked at the gap between his shirt and skirt in the mirror, and had been startled to find a hand shaped bruise on his pail skin. He watched his cheeks in the mirror blossom a rosy pink color when he realized Edo had been holding him tight enough with his metal arm to leave a bruise.

Edward flopped down on his bed with a heavy tired sigh, and that's when Pride came out. He jumped out of the shadows and tackled Edward.

"Pride?" Edward's vocalization was muted in Pride's chest.

Pride rubbed his hips up and down Edo's leg, the uncomfortable tightness in his skirt increasing to an agonizingly pleasing level. He crushed his lips to Edo's and forced his mouth open with his tongue. Pride's eyes rolled back into his head and he almost passed out from the intoxicating flavors and fragrances.

Everything about Edward screamed 'safe and warm' to Pride. He was overconfident that, if he could get Edo to want Pride, he would never have to worry about Envy hurting him again.

Pride felt Edward's resistance beneath him grow fainter, so he moved back into a position that had him straddling the elder's hips, so Edo could catch his breath.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked as soon as he had stopped panting.

"I wanted to see you." Pride answered his tone and expression blank.

Envy wouldn't do anything to him when he displayed no emotion. Edo probably wouldn't either.

"Couldn't you have come in the normal way, through the front door?" Edward's tone was sharp and hostile.

"Pride's face crumpled and tears began to actively pool at the corners of his astronomically large golden eyes. "Did you not want me to come?" He started to cry, tears dripping onto Edward's unclothed chest.

Edward sat up so that Pride was sitting on his thighs and he enveloped him in a warm, bare chested hug.

"Of course I wanted you to come." He said into a sobbing Pride's hair. "I was just a little surprised when you jumped me, that's all."

Pride nodded, tears streaming down his childish face. He didn't understand why he was so quick to start crying.

Edward rocked him back and forth as he ran his metal fingers through Pride's long hair in an attempt to make him stop crying.

After a while, the sobs turned to sniffles, and Pride's eyes began to droop as he stopped quivering in Edward's arms.

"Brother! It's time for dinner!" Al's shout startled them both.

"Oh no, Alphonse!" Edward shot up all of a sudden, and Pride was left unaccompanied on the bed.

"Um, do you want to stay and have dinner with us?" Edward asked awkwardly as he threw on his shirt.

Pride nodded as he rubbed his eyes and hiccuped once.

Edward wrapped his flesh arm around Pride's shoulder as he led him into the dining room.

"Hey Al, could you make an extra plate of that?" Edo called to a younger boy.

From behind, Al looked like a slightly shorter version of Edward. His hair was cut short, and he was wearing a white button up dress shirt and blue jeans, but he was only a few inches shorter than Edward, about the same height difference between him and Pride. From the front, he didn't look that much different either, his eyes were just a shade darker, looking more like a deep hazel.

Alphonse's face lit up with confusion for a second, and then he gave Pride a warm smile. "Who's this brother?"

"Alphonse, this is Pride." Edward said before looking Pride in the eye. "Pride, this is my brother, Alphonse."

Pride nodded meekly and mumbled a quiet "hello" at the floor.

Alphonse's face softened with concern and understanding. "Come sit down, I'll make you a plate."

Pride uncertainly sat down at the pale wooden table as Alphonse set a plate of food in front of him. Pride saw lettuces, and some type of meat in the dish, but he couldn't identify anything else on the square, light blue-green glass plate.

"Well, aren't you going to eat?" Alphonse was smiling at him. "It's just salad, it's not like it's going to jump off the plate and attack you or anything."

Pride picked up his fork and sneaked a glance at Edward out of the corner of his eye. Edward was eating rather quickly, shoveling the food into his mouth with his fork. Pride knew that wasn't the right way to eat your food while in the company of others. He looked down at his plate again and stabbed at a couple of the many colored pieces before placing the fork in his mouth and dragging the speared pieces off with his teeth.

His face lit up a bit as he chewed. There were many tastes and textures in that one bite, some he couldn't even describe; it was creamy, and crunchy, and also chewy. It was sweet, salty, tangy, sour, and so many other flavors he couldn't name.

Edward chuckled at Pride's face. "It's good isn't it? Alphonse is an amazing cook."

Alphonse blushed. "It's just a salad, all I did was chop up the ingredients, throw them in a bowl, and mix it all up."

Edward shook his head. "There's no way it's that simple. I can't even name everything in here."

Al tilted his head to the side as he listed the ingredients off on his fingers. "Oh, there's chicken, spinach, cabbage, avocado, blue cheese chunks, carrot slices, mandarin oranges, pecans, cherry tomato slices, and some oriental dressing I found in the market earlier today."

Edward shook his head. "So it's not that simple, you have to hunt down all the stuff."

Al shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, but after that it doesn't take too long to just throw everything together in a big bowl."

Pride ran his tongue over his lips as he finished the last bite, trying to savor the last bits of flavor.

Edward grinned at him as Al grabbed their plates and set them in the sink. Then, Pride looked at him in confusion as he got smaller plates out.

"Gracia sent me home with a pie when I was over there last night." He explained as he cut something in a small square white cardboard box with a large knife.

Pride started drooling when Alphonse set the piece of Pie in front of him. The glistening sugar glazed apples were spilling out the side, and the whole thing was covered in a thin layer of powdered sugar with a giant lump of whipped cream.

He jabbed the delicacy with his fork and eagerly shoved a large bite in his mouth. He shivered lightly as the overly sweet bite assaulted his taste buds. Then, his already too big eyes widened and he started shoveling larger and larger bite into his open mouth.

"Don't eat too fast, you might choke." Edward told him, concern lightly lacing his voice.

Pride nodded his mouth too full to say anything. He felt a dollop of whipped cream dribble down his chin. He moved to wipe it away with the back of his hand, but Edward was already there, wiping it away with a cloth.

Pride lost himself for a minute in Edo's golden gaze, and again felt an awkward and uncomfortable pulsing sensation in his shorts. He blushed and turned his gaze down to his hands, the sensation disappearing as soon as he broke eye contact with Edward.

The same thing was happening with Edward on the other side of the table, and Al could only watch the two of them with a befuddled and distressed expression as he picked at his pie.

"What time were you thinking about leaving?" Al inquired. "It's getting late, and you probably don't want to walk back in the dark, right?"

Pride's facial expression crumpled and he began to sob intemperately.

"Don't make me go back there!" He wailed. "When Envy finds out where I was, he'll kill me! Then he'll hurt me until I die again! I don't ever want to go back!"

Pride was in hysterics, tears gushing rapidly down his cheeks and dripped down his neck. Edward picked him up and carried him to the overstuffed armchair in the living room. He rocked him back and forth as he stroked Pride's hair, using the same technique he had before to get the broken homunculus to stop sobbing.

It wasn't working this time. Pride was crying harder than ever now, his fit not lessened in the least by Edward's rocking and soothing repetitive monotone of "It's all right. Everything's just fine. Nothing's going to happen to you here."

Edward was growing desperate. "Pride!" He called out trying to somehow get his attention.

Pride sniffed and looked up with tear stained, bloodshot eyes to see Edo's face mashed up against his. His lips parted to form a question, but before he could speak, Edo crushed their lips together. Pride suddenly hiccupped and broke the kiss, but then Edo started nibbling on his bottom lip as Pride tried to get his breathing back under control.

Once he could breathe right, Pride violently attacked Edo's mouth, breathing in the sticky sweet scent that gave him an intoxicating high. He was pulling on Edward's shirt collar from behind, trying to force himself deeper into the kiss. This whole time, he could feel Edward's hands-one warm, one cold- dancing their way down his back to the hem of his skirt. Pride wiggled his hips, silently and shamelessly begging for Edo to take it off.

"Brother?" They both shot up in the air out of their chair when they heard Alphonse walking towards them from the small hallway separating the bedrooms and bathroom from the rest of the small flat. "Which sheet set do you want me to get?"

Pride turned to Edward with a confused expression as Al walked into the room.

"We're going to make a bed for you on the couch." Alphonse elaborated when he had walked all the way into the living room.

Tears again sprang from Pride's surprise widened eyes. "No!" He wailed as he jumped on Edward. "Don't leave me alone!"

"You won't be alone." Alphonse reassured in a soothing voice. "Brother and I will be in our rooms just down the hall."

"Al," Ed shook his head over Pride's none too quiet begging, "it's alright, he can sleep with me."

"Come on." Ed grunted slightly as he pulled Pride to his feet. "It's been a long day, let's go to bed."

Pride rubbed his eyes again and leaned into Edward's shoulder as he let himself be led down the hall to Edo's room.

Once he was by the bed, pride collapsed onto it and turned to watch Edward get ready for bed.

He threw his clothes haphazardly into a lazy pile in the corner until he was in just his boxer shorts. He walked across the bedroom to his dresser, where he rummaged around in it for a while before pulling out the light blue t-shirt he usually slept in. He turned around and was about to slip it over his head, but put it back when Pride gave him a glare that clearly said 'don't you dare put that on.'

He snapped the drawer shut with a _click_ and leisurely slipped into the bed before pulling the thick comforter over himself and Pride. Pride curled in as close as he could to Edo's chest and nibbled on his earlobe.

Edward groaned and pushed Pride away by his chest. "Pride, don't do that."

Pride looked confused and his bottom lip stuck out in an almost-pout. Edo had liked it when he did this before, why didn't he like it now, when they were in such close quarters?

"Why not? You like it when I do it, I can see it in your face."

"Yes!" Edo groaned. "But...we can't!"

"Why not?" Pride asked again, honestly confused.

"Well, I- I mean we- because..." Pride found no answer to his question in Edwards feeble ramblings.

"Edo," Pride whispered loudly enough to catch his attention, "it's time to be quiet."

Edward opened his mouth again to protest, but before he could Pride grabbed him by the hair and crushed their lips together.

Pride forcefully broke the two of them apart with a sloppy, wet sound.

Edo stayed silent for a minute, panting heavily, before his swollen purple lips parted again. "But...Alphonse..."

"-is asleep." Pride interupted, growing impatient. "There's nothing holding you back, so why won't you do it?"'

He made his eyes larger and more innocent looking as he stuck his bottom lip out in a full on adorable pout.

Ed bared his teeth and hissed out a disgruntled sort of noise as he whipped his head back and forth.

"Fine." He gritted out.

Pride gave him a half-lidded smirk as he straddled Edward's hips.

"Knew you'd see it my way." He whispered huskily in Edo's ear. He gave a satisfied smirk when Edo visibly shivered.

"Don't you think this is a bit...wrong?" Edward asked meekly as Pride danced his fingers down his side to the waistline of his boxers. Pride lightly prodded at the bulge there. They were both agonizingly hard.

"Not at all." Pride said confidently.

He forced himself flat on top of Edward and ground their hips together at an insanely fast pace that could not be kept up long. Edward bucked his hips up into Pride. The two of them were going insane from the pleasure levels.

Pride wound his fingers taunt through Ed's hair, snapping the thin hair tie as they crushed their already bruised lips together. He felt a sharp tug at the back of his head as Edo ran his fingers though Pride's longer hair.

Pride licked his way down Edo's neck and sucked sharply on the tender skin of his clavicle. Edo breathed in sharply when Pride did that, and wrapped his arms tighter around Pride as the amount of friction between the two of them grew larger

Pri...Pride!" Edo called.

Pride removed his mouth from Edward's neck. "What?" He panted heavily.

"Are you sure...you want to do this? Edo asked as he rubbed harder against Pride, the two of them still clothed.

"It. Will. Be. Fine." Pride deadpanned a word out with each hard, rapid thrust.

Pride shimmied Edward's boxers off underneath the blankets before taking a moment to remove himself of his own clothing.

He tossed the blanket on top of their discarded clothing-it would only get in the way.

Alphonse turned over again under the blanket in his room. With all the noise brother and pride were making, it was no wonder he couldn't get any sleep.

What were they doing in there anyway? Earlier, it sounded like they were arguing over something. Now all Al could hear was the bed springs grinding in protest and moaning and panting from Pride and Ed.

Wait... they weren't doing _it_ in Ed's room, where they?

No! Ed would never do that with a woman, let alone another man! Besides, Pride was as close to Edward's clone as you could scientifically get, that would be just gross. Also, didn't brother say Pride wasn't even a year old yet? So why would Pride _want _ to do _that? _So, wouldn't it be illegal for the two of them to do that? Brother had also said Envy raped Pride, so Pride wouldn't want to voluntarily experience that again probably.

Regardless of what they were doing, they were making a lot of noise and it was late, Alphonse should probably tell them to be quite and go to sleep.

He threw off his blankets and sleepily shuffled down the hall, tripping a few times on the edge of his too big pajama pants as he walked.

Alphonse glanced at the wall clock before entering his brother's room. It was 11:30, and brother had to work tomorrow, so why was he still up?

Al opened the door with a quiet _creak_ into the noisy room. The first ting he noticed was Edward's blanket on the floor next to a pile of black cloth- was that Pride's skirt?

His eyes were immediately drawn upwards to the bed, where he saw a sight that would be forever scared in his retinas: Pride was saddled atop his brother and the two of them were rocking back and forth at a rapid pace. Al could only see Pride's back, and wouldn't have been able to tell who was who if not for the rusty red colored tattoos all over Pride's back and shoulders.

Alphonse stared with horror widened eyes at the two of them, frozen to the spot and unable to say anything.

He was shocked out of his horror struck position when both boys gave a sharp, pain filled screech and called out the others name.

Pride collapsed on top of Ed, and the two of them began to kiss heatedly. Al could clearly see his brother's neck and chest, which was covered in raised bite marks. Both he and were slick with sweat and panting heavily. Pride's mouth moved up and down Ed's neck as Ed lifted his head to lock eyes with Alphonse.

"Al!" Ed yelled as he sat up. "What are you doing in my room?"

Alphonse shot Edward another horrified glance before running to his room and slamming and locking the door.

"Well that certainly killed the mood." Pride commented from atop Edward.

Edward scoffed in disgust and shoved Pride off him onto the floor. He leaned over the opposite side of the bed to grab his boxers and the blanket. He shoved on his boxers and got under the blankets, turning his back to Pride as he laid down.

"Goodnight Pride."


End file.
